Smartphones are becoming the predominant link between people and information. Most current smartphones or other mobile devices provide a capability to use mobile software applications (apps). A mobile software application (app) can embody a defined set of functionality and can be installed and executed on a mobile device, such as a smartphone, a tablet device, laptop computer, a digital camera, or other form of mobile computing, imaging, or communications device. Conventional mobile apps are available that focus on particular applications or functionality sets. Additionally, most standard mobile phones and other mobile devices have an audio/microphone connector or 3.5 mm audio jack into which a headset, earbuds, or other peripheral device connector can be plugged. Most standard headsets or earbud accessories also include a microphone so the user can both hear audio from the phone and speak into the phone via the headset or earbud accessory. A plug connected to the headsets, earbuds, or other peripheral device can include separate conductive elements to transfer electrical signals corresponding to the left ear audio, right ear audio, microphone audio, and ground. The plug is compatible with the mobile device audio jack. The standard headsets or earbud accessories are configured to be placed over or attached to the ear(s) of a person, and include one or more speakers and a microphone. The headset, earbuds, and/or other types of peripheral devices may include one or more physiological or biometric sensors, environmental sensors, and/or other types of data-producing elements.
Computing devices, communication devices, imaging devices, electronic devices, accessories, or other types of peripheral devices designed to be worn or attached to a user (denoted as wearables or wearable devices) and the associated user experience are also becoming very popular. Mobile phone headsets and earbud accessories are examples of such wearables. Because wearable devices are typically worn by or attached to the user all or most of the time, it is important that wearables serve as a helpful tool aiding the user when needed, and not become an annoying distraction when the user is trying to focus on other things. Although the 3.5 mm audio jack is a ubiquitous interface available on almost every phone, smartphone, tablet computer, and computer, this interface has been used only for transferring audio signals to the peripheral device. In most other cases, peripheral devices have to include a wireless transceiver, such as Bluetooth™ to transfer data between the mobile device and the peripheral device. However, wireless interfaces can be more expensive, more bulky, and less reliable. Additionally, if the audio jack is used for stereo audio signals, it is difficult to send data on the audio interface.